Trying to Change him
by Musiclover712
Summary: Shane was sent to live at Camp Rock in till his attitude changes. Its has been two years since then and Shane still hasn't changed,but can a certain brown hair, brown eyed girl change him or will Shane stay the jerky popstar forever.
1. Chapter 1 First day of Camp Rock

Trying to Change Him Trying to change him Chapter 1: The first day of Camp Rock

Shane's POV

It was 8:00 a.m. in the morning and my alarm Clock was buzzing as loud as a train and I wanted to throw it against the wall to make it shut up and go back to sleep. But I couldn't because my uncle would just come in with the horrid water bucket and pour water all over me to wake me up and trust me he has done that before. So I turn off my noisy alarm clock and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Oh, yeah did I mention today is the start of my horrible summer because this the first day of Camp Rock. When Camp Rock isn't in session it even more horrible here because it's so stinkin boring here.

I got out of the shower and put on a normal Shane Grey outfit, which was a T-shirt and skinny jeans. Then I went to the kitchen, which is located in my uncle's cabin to command him to make me breakfast.

"Uncle Brown make me a cheese omelet know or I won't be your dance instructor this year for your stupid little camp" I commanded in angry tone.

"Shane make it yourself like a normal boy should" "My uncle said. Besides you aren't the dance instructor this year" my uncle said. "Your doing Kitchen duty and your also going to be my assistant" My uncle told me.

How many times do I have to tell you I'm not a normal boy I'm Shane Grey the Rockstar. "I'm not doing kitchen duty nor going to be your assistant" I yelled to my uncle. Then I stormed out of my uncle's cabin and went out by the lake.

Mitchie's POV

It was 6:00 a.m. and I couldn't go back to sleep because today we were going to Camp Rock and I couldn't wait. The only thing bad about going to Camp Rock is that I'll have to help my Mom in the Kitchen, but am always happy to help my Mom with anything. You see the reason why I was going to Camp Rock was that my Mom's catering company goes to Camp Rock to provide food every year and this is the third year they have gone.

It was now 10:00 a.m. and we were on the road driving to Camp Rock. I know it seems early to be driving to Camp Rock when it starts at 5:00 p.m., but it takes us four hours to get there and we had to have enough time to unpack everything, right.

"What are you doing honey" my mother asked me as she was driving.

"Well mother I'm writing a new song" I answered.

"May I hear it" My mother asked me.

"Not in till Final jam tonight" I answered back. I then went back to writing my new song. I then got out my Ipod, which holds up to 10,000 songs and listened to Connect Two's new songs. Which were totally awesome.

It was a couple hours later and My Mom told me that we were here.

"Are you excited" My Mom asked me?

"I'm Major excited" I answered.

We then got out and started unpacking everything from the van and carrying it to the kitchen, which was located in the Mess Hall.

Then I went to find Caitlyn and Star James. I eventually found them and then we went looking for a cabin.

"Are cabin is sweet" I said to Caitlyn. It had three single beds and had a great view of the Rock and Roll Lake. I then told Caitlyn and Star I was going to go sit by the Lake to finish my song I was writing and now I wasn't finished writing it yet.

As I was walking to the Lake, I bumped into…

** Author Note**

**Who did Mitchie bump into? What is her new song? Who is Star James? Find out in Chapter 2: Meeting Shane Grey coming soon**

I know I haven't finished A promise Broken, but this idea came to me and I had to write it down. Well please Review and tell me how you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Shane Grey

Chapter 2:

**What happened before: **

_We then got out and started unpacking everything from the van and carrying it to the kitchen, which was located in the Mess Hall._

_Then I went to find Caitlyn and Star James. I eventually found them and then we went looking for a cabin. _

"_Are cabin is sweet" I said to Caitlyn. It had three single beds and had a great view of the Rock and Roll Lake. I then told Caitlyn and Star I was going to go sit by the Lake to finish my song I was writing and now I wasn't finished writing it yet. _

_As I was walking to the Lake, I bumped into…_

**Chapter 2: **

Meeting Shane Grey

Mitchie's POV

As I was walking to the lake, I bumped into Shane Grey.

"Watch were you're going woman " Shane snapped at me.

"For your information I'm not a woman, I'm a young woman and that's not how you talk to a young woman either" I said. I also see that you're still the jerk you were two years ago when you were sent to live here.

"How do you know that I was sent to live here two years ago" Shane said in angry tone.

"Everybody knows that you were sent here two years ago," I yelled out. But I couldn't care less about you our your stupid cookie cutter popstar songs. (**A/N sorry but I couldn't resist putting that in there.)**

"What do you want, an autograph because I can give you it if you just get lost " Shane said in annoying tone.

So you want me to get lost. "Then fine I'm going, goodbye jerk" I said angrily. Then I ran past him and went to the cabin to finish writing my song, but I didn't know that Shane was following me.

"Hey I thought you went down to the lake" Caitlyn said.

I going to, but as I was walking down to the lake I bumped into Shane Grey.

"You mean Shane Grey from Connect Three" Three Star asked.

"Yes, who else would I mean" I said in annoying.

"Has he changed" Caitlyn asked.

"Nope, he is even worse" I answered. When I bumped into him he talked to me rudely and later in our conversation he told me to get lost.

"So Shane Grey is still the jerk he was two years ago" Caitlyn said. Wow, living at Camp Rock for two years still hasn't changed him.

"I know Caitlyn," I said.

"I wonder what is wrong with that boy, I mean he had everything he could possibly want" Star wonder out loud.

"Yeah, know he has nothing except for his music" I said.

"Wait you forgot that he still at least has his Uncle brown" Caitlyn said.

Guys let stop talking about that jerk and besides its time for me to go help my mom in the kitchen.

As I was walking out the door of my cabin, Shane showed up.

**Author Note**

**Ok I said you would find out about Star James in this chapter, so here is a little Bio about Star.**

Full Name: Star Emma James

Hair color: Brown hair

Eye color: Blue

Talents: singing, acting, dancing, and playing the violin

Best friends: Caitlyn and Mitchie

Boyfriend: currently single

Hometown: New York City

Town living in Know: Dallas, Texas

Style: girly

**Author Note:**

**What does Shane want? Why did he follow her? Why is he still a jerk? Find out in Chapter 3: **Theirs flour in my hair. **Coming soon.**

Well that's the second chapter of Trying to Change him. You will find out Mitchie's Song in the Fourth chapter. Please hit the little button below and tell me how you like it.


	3. Chapter 3 Theirs Flour in my Hair

Chapter 3:

**What happened before: **_Guys let stop talking about that jerk and besides its time for me to go help my mom in the kitchen._

_As I was walking out the door of my cabin, Shane showed up. _

**Chapter 3: **

**Theirs flour in my Hair**

Mitchie's POV

As I was walking out the door of my cabin, Shane showed up behind the bushes. "What are doing there" I asked angrily? Please say you weren't spying on me because if you were I would have to go tell Brown.

"Ok you caught me I was spying on you" Shane said.

"Why would you spy on me" I asked?

"Well because I wanted to apologize about the way I acted earlier" Shane answered. Please don't tell my uncle.

"I won't if you tell me why you wanted to apologize," I said.

"I can't tell you" Shane said.

"Why can't you tell me" I asked?

"Because if I told you wouldn't believe me" Shane answered.

"Just tell me Shane," I said.

"Well the reason was that I wanted to apologize was that I kinda like you" Shane said.

"What I thought you hated me, I mean you told me to get lost " I said.

"Listen after I said that I felt bad" Shane said.

"That's hard to believe when you been acting like a jerk for the past two years" I said.

"I have an explanation for that," Shane said.

"What's your explanation for acting like a jerk for the past two years" I asked.

Well I hate when people fake around me all the time, so I decided so start acting like a jerk so nobody will want to be with me Shane said. I also didn't like the style of music we did when I was part of Connect Three.

"You mean the stupid cookie cutter popstar stuff," I said.

"Yes that's what I mean Mitchie" Shane said.

"I'm flattered that you like me, but I don't really want a boyfriend that acts like a jerk to everyone except for me," I said.

"Well you could help change me and if I don't change then we could forget our relationship, but if I do change then we could become boyfriend and girlfriend" I said.

"Deal" I said. "I have to get to the kitchen, but I will see you later" I said smiling.

"Actually I'm going to see in the kitchen because I have kitchen duty" Shane said.

"Ok, then lets walk to the kitchen together" I said.

"I'm not sure your doing that right," I said.

"So you think I'm not making the Mac and Cheese right," Shane said. Well then take this, he then through flour on me. I then through flour on him and we started having a flour fight. By the time we finished the flour fight we looked like ghosts. "This funny theirs flour in my hair" I said.

"Actually there's flour all over you" Shane said smiling.

"Well its all over you" I said. You look as white as Jason's new dog fluffy. (**A/N they still have rusty.) **

"Since when did Jason like dogs I thought he liked birds" Shane asked?

"He did like birds, but somehow he got bored with them and know loves dogs" I answered.

"Ok, that's interesting" I said. "I wonder why he got bored with them" Shane said.

"I don't know how he got bored with them" I said. "I guess should ask him sometime," I said.

Right then my mother came in and when she saw us and asked what happened. We then told her that we about our flour fight.

"Well I think you're done her, so get washed up," my mother said.

We then went outside and Shane told me to meet him by the canoes in ten minutes.

It was know ten minutes later and I ran to the canoes to find Shane waiting for me. I then told him I'm sorry if I was late. He answered by saying that I on time.

"This is funny we are not doing this right" I said.

"You mean going in circles," Shane asked?

"Yes that what I mean" I said.

"Well I like going in circles" Shane said.

"Really you do," I asked. "Your strange did you know that" I asked.

"I guess I got it from hanging out with Jason to long" I said.

"Oh, look at the time I need to be going" I said.

"Why do you need to be going" Shane asked.

"Well its because I'm singing at open Mic tonight" I answered.

"What are you singing tonight" Shane asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see," I said smiling.

I then got out of the Canoe and ran to my cabin. Caitlyn saw me and asked where I've been and I told her that I was on a canoe ride.

"With who " Caitlyn asked.

"Shane Grey" I answered smiling.

"I thought you hated him," Caitlyn said.

"I did, but know I like him" I said.

"Ok what changed your mind" Caitlyn asked.

"Well he likes me and he is trying to change and I'm helping him" I said.

"Well I take your word for it, but I don't want you to get hurt " Caitlyn said.

"Don't worry I won't get hurt " I said.

"Ok fine I believe you" Caitlyn said. " By the way good luck tonight" Caitlyn said.

"Everybody get ready for Mitchie Torres" Dee said.

Everybody in the crowd was chanting my name. I then ran on stage and told them who is ready to rock tonight and everybody responded by saying we are. Ok this song I'm going to sing tonight is a song I wrote just today, so I hope you guys like it.

_I don't know what I want, so don't ask me_

_Cause I'm still trying to figure it out_

_Don't know what's down this road, I'm just walking_

_Trying to see through the rain coming down_

_Even though I'm not the only one_

_Who feels the way I do_

_Chorus:_

_I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know_

_I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on_

_Oh, I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in_

_This world_

_Got the radio on, my old blue jeans_

_And I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve_

_Feeling lucky today, got the sunshine_

_Could you tell me what more do I need_

_And tomorrow's just a mystery, oh yeah_

_But that's ok_

_Chorus:_

_I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know_

_I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on_

_Oh, I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in_

_This world_

_Maybe I'm just a girl on a mission_

_But I'm ready to fly_

_Chorus:_

_I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know, oh_

_I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on_

_Oh, im alone on my own, and that's all I know_

_Oh, I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in_

_This world_

_Oh, im just a girl_

_Oh, im just a girl,oh,oh yeah_

_Oh, im just a girl_

**Author note**

**What will Shane think? Has Shane really changed? Find out in Chapter 4: Has he really changed. Coming soon**

Please tell me how you like it. The song that I used was A place in this world by Taylor Swift. I won't be updating as much since School is starting tomorrow, but I'll try to update every weekend.


	4. Chapter 4 Has he really changed

**What happened before:**

_What are you singing tonight" Shane asked?_

"_You'll just have to wait and see," I said smiling. _

_I then got out of the Canoe and ran to my cabin. Caitlyn saw me and asked where I've been and I told her that I was on a canoe ride._

"_With who " Caitlyn asked._

"_Shane Grey" I answered smiling._

"_I thought you hated him," Caitlyn said._

"_I did, but know I like him" I said._

"_Ok what changed your mind" Caitlyn asked._

"_Well he likes me and he is trying to change and I'm helping him" I said._

"_Well I take your word for it, but I don't want you to get hurt " Caitlyn said._

"_Don't worry I won't get hurt " I said._

"_Ok fine I believe you" Caitlyn said. " By the way good luck tonight" Caitlyn said._

"_Everybody get ready for Mitchie Torres" Dee said._

_Everybody in the crowd was chanting my name. I then ran on stage and told them who is ready to rock tonight and everybody responded by saying we are. Ok this song I'm going to sing tonight is a song I wrote just today, so I hope you guys like it._

_I don't know what I want, so don't ask me_

_Cause I'm still trying to figure it out_

_Don't know what's down this road, I'm just walking_

_Trying to see through the rain coming down_

_Even though I'm not the only one_

_Who feels the way I do_

_Chorus:_

_I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know_

_I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on_

_Oh, I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in_

_This world_

_Got the radio on, my old blue jeans_

_And I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve_

_Feeling lucky today, got the sunshine_

_Could you tell me what more do I need_

_And tomorrow's just a mystery, oh yeah_

_But that's ok_

_Chorus:_

_I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know_

_I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on_

_Oh, I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in_

_This world_

_Maybe I'm just a girl on a mission_

_But I'm ready to fly_

_Chorus:_

_I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know, oh_

_I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on_

_Oh, im alone on my own, and that's all I know_

_Oh, I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in_

_This world_

_Oh, im just a girl_

_Oh, im just a girl,oh,oh yeah_

_Oh, im just a girl_

**Chapter Four:**

**Has he really changed**

_Mitchie's POV_

"Wow that song was amazing Mitchie I love it" Shane said.

"Really you loved it" Mitchie said.

"Of coarse I love it Mitchie" Shane said. "Will you meet me by the canoes in ten minutes" Shane then asked.

"Yes but haven't we already had a ride in the canoes together ten minutes ago" I said.

"Yes we did, but we didn't finish it remember Mitchie" Shane said.

"Ok I'll meet you their popstar," I said.

"Excuse me its Rockstar" Shane said.

"Ok I'm sorry I'll meet you their Rockstar," I said. I then ran to my cabin to pick up a jacket and ran to the dock.

"Well, well you made it on time" Shane said. "It usually takes a girl hours and hours to get ready," Shane said.

"Jerk" I said smiling.

"Oh, so that's what you think of me" Shane said. "You better take that back or I'll throw you in the lake" Shane said.

"Ok I'll take it back, but only because it is freezing out here" I said.

"Well shell we get in this canoe, so I can get to know more about this beautiful lady" Shane said.

"I'm flattered that you called me beautiful" I said.

"Well you are Mitchie and your eyes are like the stars twinkling in the sky" Shane said.

"Let me guess you stole that from a cheesy romantic movie" I said smiling.

"And you hate cheesy romantic movies" Shane asked?

"Of coarse not" I said.

"Phew, for a second I was going to think I was some really cheesy guy" Shane said.

"You not cheesy Shane and besides I like men who like romantic flicks" Mitchie said. "I never thought you were the type of guy who would like them though," I said.

Just because I act like a jerk doesn't mean I'm an insensitive person Shane said. "In fact I cry to sad movies" Shane then said.

"You do," I said smiling.

"To prove that I'm sensitive I'll sing the song I wrote for you once we get in the canoe," Shane said.

We then got in the canoe and started rowing toward the middle of the lake and of coarse we went in circles though. Then Shane started singing the most beautiful song I have ever heard.

_If the heart is always searching,_

_Can you ever find a home?_

_I've been looking for that someone,_

_I'll never make it on my own._

_Dreams can't take the place of loving you,_

_There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true_

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_And tell me that you love me._

_Everything's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven._

_I find my paradise,_

_When you look me in the eyes._

_How long will I be waiting,_

_To be with you again_

_Gonna tell you that I love you,_

_In the best way that I can._

_I can't take a day without you here,_

_You're the light that makes my darkness disappear._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_And tell me that you love me._

_Everything's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven._

_I find my paradise,_

_When you look me in the eyes._

_More and more, I start to realize,_

_I can reach my tomorrow,_

_I can hold my head high,_

_And it's all because you're by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_And tell me that you love me._

_Everything's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side._

_When I hold you in my arms_

_I know that it's forever_

_I just gotta let you know_

_I never wanna let you go_

_Cause when you look me in the eyes._

_And tell me that you love me._

_Everything's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven._

_I find my paradise,_

_When you look me in the eyes._

_Oh_

* * *

As he was finishing that song somebody was looking at them in the bushes and this girl in the bushes was jealous with rage. She told herself I'm going to get you Mitchie for taking the guy I've wanted for two years straight.

* * *

**Author Note: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in about a month on this story, but I've had a writer's block on this story. But I hope this fixes it. Anyway review and I'll update so you can find out who the girl is in the bushes.**


	5. Chapter 5 Tess's Revenge

**What happened before:** _As he was finishing that song somebody was looking at them in the bushes and this girl in the bushes was jealous with rage. She told herself I'm going to get you Mitchie for taking the guy I've wanted for two years straight.

* * *

  
_

**Chapter Five: _Tess's Revenge_**

_Tess's POV_

I then ran I got up from the bushes and ran away the other direction thinking of a plan while I ran. My plan was to sneak up on Shane and kiss him making it look like he is cheating on Mitchie.

So I ran to my cabin, but before I got there I saw Shane alone. So I ran up to him and started flirting with him.

* * *

Shane's POV

"What the heck are you doing Tess," I cried out?

"I'm flirting with" Tess answered.

"Well, will you please stop it" I commanded.

But she ignored me and reached over to my lips and began kissing me. Right then Mitchie saw us and walked over to us with this really furious look on her face.

"I can't believed I trusted you" Mitchie yelled to me.

"But Mitchie she kissed me" I cried out.

"Yeah right sure didn't look like it" Mitchie said. "It look liked you were enjoying it" Mitchie then said.

"Mitchie he kissed me; I didn't kiss him" Tess said in an innocent tone.

"See Shane even Tess says that you kissed her" Mitchie said.

"So you're going to believe Tess who is mean to everybody in this camp or me who you love" I said.

"I don't love you anymore Shane and you kissed her" Mitchie said.

"But I didn't" I said.

"Yeah right liar your just like every other boy I have dated; they used me" Mitchie said an angry tone.

"I love you," I said.

"Yeah right Shane why should I believe you" Mitchie said. "You are still the jerk that you were when I first met you and you know what, you will never change Shane because you can't" Mitchie then said.

"That's not true I have change," I said.

"Yeah right you just cheated on me," Mitchie said. "I don't won't to here another word about this Shane because I'm never talking to you again," Mitchie then said.

She then left without another word leaving me with this lonely feeling in the pit of my stomach. I then gave Tess an angry glare and then ran off crying.

* * *

Tess's POV

I couldn't believe it; I still didn't get Shane. I thought this plan would work but it has left Shane heart broken and me with guilt. I mean Shane hasn't left his room in more than a week.

I can't believe I'm saying this, but I better go tell Mitchie the truth because if I don't I'll be eaten alive with my guilt.

So I walked over to Mitchie's cabin and knocked on the door.

"Hi Tess, what do you want" Mitchie asked in a sad tone.

Oh my goodness she looked like she had been crying. Man now I really fill guilty.

"Um, I just came to say that I'm sorry for breaking you and Shane apart" I answered.

"What are you talking about; Shane was the reason why we broke up" Mitchie said.

Actually I kissed Shane; he didn't kiss me I said. "So it was me who broke you guys apart" I then said.

What! "Why did you do it" Mitchie asked.

"Because I was jealous," I said. "I've wanted Shane for the past few years, but he hasn't given me a second glance because I was always mean to everybody" I said.

"Why are you always mean to everybody" Mitchie asked.

"Well, it's because I don't feel important enough because my Mom doesn't give me the time of day" I said. "I try all the time to impress my Mom, but she is always to busy or doesn't care" I then said.

"Man it must be tough," I said. "But you don't need to be mean to feel important because you already are important" Mitchie said.

"You know what, your right," I said. "Friends" I then said.

"Friends" Mitchie said.

"What shell we do first" Mitchie I asked?

"Well, first of all we should figure out a way to tell Shane that I forgive him" Mitchie said.

"Well, why don't you write a song for him and sing it at final jam" I said.

"What a great idea Tess" Mitchie said.

So then we went out separate ways, her to the dock to write that song and me to my cabin to think.

* * *

**Author Note: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a month and now you probably hate me. But I hope this fixes it. Also please review or I won't update.**


	6. Chapter 6 Back together forever

**What happened before:** _Tess's Pov_

_I couldn't believe it; I still didn't get Shane. I thought this plan would work but it has left Shane heart broken and me with guilt. I mean Shane hasn't left his room in more than a week. _

_I can't believe I'm saying this, but I better go tell Mitchie the truth because if I don't I'll be eaten alive with my guilt. _

_So I walked over to Mitchie's cabin and knocked on the door._

"_Hi Tess, what do you want" Mitchie asked in a sad tone._

_Oh my goodness she looked like she had been crying. Man now I really fill guilty._

"_Um, I just came to say that I'm sorry for breaking you and Shane apart" I answered._

"_What are you talking about; Shane was the reason why we broke up" Mitchie said._

_Actually I kissed Shane; he didn't kiss me I said. "So it was me who broke you guys apart" I then said._

_What! "Why did you do it" Mitchie asked._

"_Because I was jealous," I said. "I've wanted Shane for the past few years, but he hasn't given me a second glance because I was always mean to everybody" I said._

"_Why are you always mean to everybody" Mitchie asked._

"_Well, it's because I don't feel important enough because my Mom doesn't give me the time of day" I said. "I try all the time to impress my Mom, but she is always to busy or doesn't care" I then said._

"_Man it must be tough," I said. "But you don't need to be mean to feel important because you already are important" Mitchie said._

"_You know what, your right," I said. "Friends" I then said._

"_Friends" Mitchie said._

"_What shell we do first Mitchie" I asked?_

"_Well, first of all we should figure out a way to tell Shane that I forgive him" Mitchie said._

"_Well, why don't you write a song for him and sing it at final jam" I said._

"_What a great idea Tess" Mitchie said._

_So then we went out separate ways, her to the dock to write that song and me to my cabin to think.

* * *

  
_

Chapter 6: _**Back together forever**_

_Mitchie's POV_

"Tonight music history will be made and we find the next champ of final Jam" Brown yelled to the crowd. The winner will win a trophy and a big one I may add and since my nephew has change his attitude the winner will also record a song with him Brown then said. "Now up first we have Tess, Peggy, and Ella" Brown yelled.

"Hey guys how are you doing" Tess yelled.

The crowd answered by yelling.

"Ok we'll be singing Then I woke up" Ella then said.

_I get into the car_

_Turn the radio up real far_

_To shut out the noise_

_So I can hear my voice_

_There's a party on down the street_

_But nobody invited me and I got a gig_

_Babysitting my uncle's kids_

_Why me, I just wanna see_

_[Chorus:]_

_Don't you know that I'm a hip hop queen_

_A rock and roll dream it's all bling bling_

_I'm the star on the scene_

_Yeah, check me out see what I'm all about_

_I'm the one that you want the one you can't have_

_The girl that you call who doesn't never call back_

_Just look at me I've got everything_

_But then I woke up_

_I was lying on the couch_

_Drool coming out my mouth_

_Turned on the TV_

_Dr. Phil won't you please fix me_

_I'm waiting for the phone to ring_

_Flipping through a magazine_

_Why doesn't he call_

_Guess I'm the loser down the hall_

_Why me, I just wanna see_

_(Chorus)_

_But then I woke up_

_I'm like living in a dream (I'm like living in a dream)_

_It's everything it's supposed to be (Supposed to be)_

_It's a holiday from me_

_It's all just kickin' in_

_And this is where I begin_

_Just being me_

_It's okay to be me_

_But it's gonna be a a hip hop queen_

_A rock and roll dream it's all bling bling_

_Yeah, baby ka-ching_

_Well, check me out_

_You know I'm bringin' down the house_

_I'm the one that you want you now I'm heaven sent_

_I'm a little skater boy and a little 50 Cent_

_Just look at me I've got everything_

_But then I woke up_

_(I'm a hip hop queen)_

_I woke up_

_(I'm a rock and roll dream)_

_I woke up, I woke up_

_Then I woke up_

_(It's all bling bling)_

_I woke up_

_(Yeah, baby ka-ching)_

_I'm like living in a dream_

_(I'm like living a dream)_

_It's everything it's supposed to be_

After they finished they ran off the stage.

"Ok now we have my nephew Shane is going to sing a song," Brown said.

"Ok this a new song I wrote; I hope you guys like it" Shane said in a soft tone.

Broken hearts and last goodbyes

_Restless nights_

_But lullabies helps make this pain go away_

_I realize I let you down_

_Told you that I'd be around_

_I'm building up the strength just to say_

_CHORUS_

_I'm Sorry_

_For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep_

_It's all me,_

_This time is the last time that I'll ever beg you to stay_

_But your already on your way_

_Filled with sorrow, filled with pain_

_Knowing that I am to blame_

_For leaving your heart out in the rain_

_And I know your gonna walk away_

_And leave me with the price to pay_

_Before you go I wanted to say_

_CHORUS REPEAT_

_Can't make it alive on my own_

_But if you have to go,_

_Then please girl, just leave me alone_

_'Cause I don't want to see_

_You and me going our separate ways_

_I'm begging you to stay_

_If it isn't too late_

_CHORUS REPEAT_

After that Shane ran off the stage and then it was Mitchie's turn.

"Are you all right Mitchie" Caitlyn asked?

"I'm all right; just nervous" I said.

"Don't worry you'll be fine" Caitlyn said.

"Get ready for" Mitchie Torres Brown said.

"Hey guys I'll be singing One in a Million" I yelled out. "Oh yeah one more thing this is for Shane" I then said.

How did I get here?

_I turned around and there you were_

_Didn't think twice_

_Or rationalize_

_cause somehow I knew_

_That there was more than just chemistry_

_I mean I knew you were kinda of in to me_

_But I figured it's too good to be true_

_I said pinch me_

_Where's the catch this time_

_Can't find a single cloud in the sky_

_Help me before I get used to this guy_

_[Chorus:]_

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen_

_in a blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you_

_were a million to one_

_I cannot believe it (o woah)_

_You're one in a million_

_All this time I was looking for love_

_Trying to make things work_

_They weren't good enough till_

_I thought I'm through_

_Said I'm done_

_and stumbled into the arms of the one_

_You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff_

_Say that I'm your diamond in the rough_

_When I'm mad at you_

_You come with your velvet touch_

_Can't believe that I'm so lucky_

_I have never felt so happy_

_Every time I see that sparkle in your eye_

_[Chorus]_

_I said pinch me_

_Where's the catch this time_

_Can't find a single cloud in the sky_

_Help me before I get used to this guy_

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen_

_in a blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you_

_were a million to one_

_I cannot believe it (o woah)_

_You're one in a million... one in a million_

_All this time I was looking for love_

_Trying to make things work_

_They weren't good enough till_

_I thought I'm through_

_Said I'm done_

_and stumbled into the arms of the one_

_You're one in a million_

I then ran off the stage and bumped into Shane Grey.

"Um hi listen Shane can you forgive me for not believing you," I asked.

"Yeah I forgive you" Shane said. "Do you really mean that I'm one in a million" Shane asked?

"Yes I do Shane, underneath your jerky rockstar image is a wonderful guy who is sweet and sensitive" I said.

"I love you; you know that" Shane said.

"I love you to" I said.

"And the winner is Mitchie Torres" Brown said.

"You better get up there," Shane said.

"Yeah I better" I said.

I then ran up there and claimed my trophy and brown congratulated me.

After that my parents came and told me that they were glad that I won.

After that it was time for me to leave, but Shane was coming with us because he finally changed and I was the on to change him.

* * *

**Author Note: Ok this is the last chapter, but do not fear there is a sequel coming your way so stay tuned for it.**

**Reviews: I only got one review for chapter five and that was really disappointing, so I'm begging you guys to review and I'll give you a cookie.**

**Contest: Ok I have a contest that I'm starting. This contest is to give a good title for the sequel and the award is that you get to be in my story so review or pm me title idea's for the sequel.  
**

**Auditions: Ok I'm also hosting auditions for my sequel.**

**I need somebody to play Shane ex girlfriend, Nate's girlfriend, Jason's girlfriend, and a band member. So P.M. me about yourself and I just might put you in the story.**

**Ok this very long author note is now done. Finally!**


	7. Petition

I made this petition to prevent Westboro Baptist Church from picketing at the Sandy Hook Victims' funeral on Thursday December 27th. This group should not be allowed to picket at this funeral because it would be disrespectful towards the families that lost children, friends, and other family members in this shooting. Please sign this, so that we can prevent this group from doing this.

For people who do not know who Westboro Baptist Church are, they are the group that pickets at funerals with the signs that are extremely demeaning. I would post what they say, but I do not cuss nor do I want to say what they say on their signs because its extremely Vulgar.

.gov/petition/prevent-westboro-baptist-church-petitioning-sandy-hook-victims-funeral-thursday-december-27th/Gt34lLtg


End file.
